disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 12
]] Television *1955 - The ''Disneyland episode "The Adventures of Mickey Mouse" premieres on ABC. *1985 **The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "The Oracle/When You Wish Upon a Stone" premieres on NBC. **''The Wuzzles'' episode "Moosel's Monster" premieres on CBS. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Maid of the Myth" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Fake Me to Your Leader" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "The Wise Have It" and the Darkwing Duck episode "Something Fishy" premiere on ABC. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Quibbling Rivalry" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Opposites Detract" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "The Price" premieres in syndication. *1996 **The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's in Debt!", the Mighty Ducks episode "The Human Factor", and the Jungle Cubs episode "How the Panther Lost His Roar/The Humans Must Be Crazy" premiere on ABC. **The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Monster Massachusetts/Handle with Caribbean" premieres on CBS. *1997 - The Muppets Tonight episode "Pierce Brosnan" premieres on Disney Channel. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "The Main Event" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2001 - The Lizzie McGuire episode "Facts of Life" and the Disney Channel Original Movie Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge premiere on Disney Channel. *2002 - The Fillmore! episode "Red Robins Don't Fly" premieres on ABC. *2003 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on Disney Channel with the episodes "Holio" and "Spooky". *2007 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "The Crazy Ten Minute Sale" and the Disney Channel Original Movie Twitches Too premiere on Disney Channel. *2012 - **The Disney Channel Original Movie Girl Vs. Monster premieres on Disney Channel. Dog With a Blog premieres after it. **The Doc McStuffins episodes "Boo-Hoo to You" and "It's Glow Time" premiere on Disney Junior. *2015 - Sofia the First premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Secret Library". *2018 - The Raven's Home episode "Raven's Home: Remix" premieres on Disney Channel. Theme park happenings *1986 - The Golden Horseshoe Revue closed at Disneyland. VHS & DVD releases *1989 **''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **''The Boatniks and Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *1994 - Holy Matrimony *1999 - Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella *2004 **''Raising Helen'' **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh ABC's Discovering Letters and Words'' **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh 123's Discovering Numbers and Counting'' Films *1990 - Mr. Destiny (Touchstone Pictures) *2001 - Recess: School's Out is released in Brazil. Video games *2009 - Cars: Race-O-Rama is released in North America. People Births *1902 - Anthony Eustrel (actor) *1947 - Julie McWhirter (voice actress and impressionist) *1965 - Jeff Nathanson (screenwriter, director, and producer) *1968 - Hugh Jackman (actor and producer) *1974 - Pablo Hidalgo (author) *1992 - Josh Hutcherson (actor and voice actor) *2001 - Raymond Ochoa (actor and voice actor) Deaths *1993 - Leon Ames (actor) *1997 - John Denver (singer-songwriter, musician, record producer, actor, activist, and humanitarian) *2012 - Norman Grabowski (actor and hot rod builder) *2015 - Kazuo Kumakura (actor, voice actor, and theatre director) Category:Days in Disney history